The invention relates to a scissors linkage lift which employs power cylinders for folding and unfolding the linkage. In some prior art devices two hydraulic cylinders are typically employed with connections at different points on the lift to obtain the necessary mechanical advantage to unfold the linkage. Some prior art devices which employ one or two hydraulic cylinders have an erratic and nonuniform lifting speed.